Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Ezio Auditore da Firenze is the main protagonist of Assassin's Creed, with his first appearance as such being in Assassin's Creed II and the last in Assassin's Creed: Revelations. He was an Italian Assassin who originally joined the Brotherhood to avenge the death of his family. Background Born in Florence in 1459 to the wealthy Auditore family, Ezio was a fighter from - quite literally - his very birth. Living the carefree life of an Italian noble while being a fairly well-known womanizer, he couldn't help but get in fights with Vieri de Pazzi and his gang alongside his own. The two young men were enemies at constant war with each other and Vieri had promised that for his interference, Ezio and his entire family will pay. Ezio, however, did not care and continued to live his life as freely as he could - even climbing to the top of the local church alongside his older brother. As he barely escaped the guards after climbing into the window of one of his lovers (and spending the night there), his father, Giovanni asked him to run an errand for him. Agreeing, Giovanni revealed that he had to bring two letters to his father's associates and retrieve the third one from a pigeon coop. The encounters with the people for whom the letters were addressed slightly disturbed Ezio, having met a mercenary and a pair of a thief and courtesan. After grabbing the third letter, he noticed guards running on the streets of the city. Running back home to announce his mission was a success, he found the Auditore Villa ransacked and destroyed. His father alongside Ezio's older and younger brothers missing, while his mother and sister were hiding. He learned that the city guards were ordered to arrest Giovanni and all of his sons, luckily missing Ezio due to him running errands at the time. Ezio promptly made his way to e Palazzo della Signoria, where his family was being held. He climbed to the top of the prison tower and managed to speak to his father through the cell window. Giovanni told him about a secret pathway in his office and a chest hidden within, adding that Ezio had to use his "talent" to find it. Ezio found the chest, taking everything out - including a sealed letter containing the information of a plot against Giovanni and his family to a close friend of the Auditore family and Florence's Gonfaloniere, Uberto Alberti. In the chest were also Assassin robes, a broken Hidden Blade and a sword. Ezio made his way to the man and delivered the note, Alberti promising that this misunderstanding will be resolved. He traveled to the home of his lover Cristina Vespucci, where he spent the night once again. The next day Ezio made his way to Piazza della Signoria again, noticing a huge crowd gathering there. To his shock and surprise, he saw his father and brothers about to be hanged with Uberto Alberti presiding over the execution. Giovanni shouted about the note that Ezio gave him the previous day, but the Gonfaloniere simply denied that he had such information. Ezio shouted from the crowd, calling out Alberti's lies, but to no avail. His family was hanged in front of his eyes as he stood there and helplessly watched from the crowd. Realizing that one more male member of the Auditore family lives, Uberto ordered the city guards to kill him. Ezio fled, escaping to a brothel run by the sister of the Auditore housemaid, where his mother and sister were also hiding. After revealing the information about the fate of the rest of their family, Ezio promised himself to avenge his father and brothers. Paola, the housemaid's sister, assisted Ezio in teaching him on surviving within the city - how to pickpocket and blend in with the crowds. Ezio thanked the woman for the help, who further directed him to a friend of the Auditore family, Leonardo da Vinci, to fix Giovanni's broken Hidden Blade. Ezio set off to the inventor, the thirst for vengeance filling his mind. He would not know as what seemed like simple betrayal of his family soon turned out to be the conspiracy of the Templar Order to displace the de’Medici family as the rulers of Florence. Soon, however, his search would lead him to much more dangerous enemies. Stats Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Can defeat heavily-armored enemies with his bare hands. Fought on even ground against an entire army mostly unarmed. Comparable to Bayek and Altair due to fighting the same Apple of Eden clones as the two assassins.) Speed: Supersonic+ (Dodged an incoming cannonball. Avoided a shot from a flintlock pistol. Is too fast for guards and other enemies to comprehend. Can block arrows and is comparable to Shao Jun, who can dodge handgonne bullets.) Durability: Small Building level+ (Mostly unharmed after a crash landing with Leonardo's flying machine. Regularly survives long fallswith little to no injury.) Hax: Poison, Precognition '''(via Eagle Sense). '''Madness Inducement, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation and''' Instant Death''' w/ Apple of Eden. Resistance to Poison (His poison bombs have little effect on him. Was ultimately unharmed after inhaling fumes from a massive explosion, while civilians and guards who experienced the same barely survived.), Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Survived his encounter with Rodrigo Borgia, who was at the time in possession of the Papal Staff, which should have the same abilities as the Apple of Eden.) Intelligence: A skilled strategist. Took part in planning the infiltration of a French war camp. Highly skilled in improvising. Stamina: Capable of fighting despite such injuries as gunshots. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Stealth Expert: '''Being an Assassin, Ezio is almost unmatched in the art of stealth. He is capable of infiltrating high-security facilities without being detected and can tail his victims without arousing any suspicion. He is also a capable pickpocket and a master of disguise. *'Parkour Expert: Since youth, Ezio has been climbing up tall buildings with utmost ease and for fun. He can climb up enormous towers without breaking a sweat. Using the Climb Leap technique, he can jump upwards while hanging, allowing him to reach higher ledges. *'Master Combatant: '''Ezio is skilled in virtually all forms of combat. His hand-to-hand combat allows him to defeat trained guardsmen and assassins with the use of precise strikes so that they are left confused and dazed. His marksmanship allows him to hit moving targets without much issue. His swordsmanship is enough to allow him to outmatch mercenaries, elite soldiers and even the Grand Master of the Roman Rite of the Templar Order himself. Finally, Ezio is skilled enough to fully utilize his equipment in battle and can outmatch entire battalions by using their own weapons against them. Most importantly, he is not afraid to fight dirty and often throws sand or dirt into his opponent's eyes to distract them. *'Leadership: 'Ezio's natural charisma allowed him to become the Mentor of Italian and Ottoman Rites of the Assassin Brotherhood. He can persuade talented individuals to join the Assassin ranks and is capable enough as a leader to defeat a group of 250 soldiers while only having 100 Assassin apprentices and thieves under his command. *'Eagle Sense: 'An enhanced version of the Eagle Vision ability. Allows Ezio to understand the intentions of those around him using different colors (Red means Hostiles, White means Information, Blue means Allies and Gold means Target). It also allows him to sense hostiles' walk patterns and lets him sense where his target previously went in order to track them down. Additionally, it allows him to see through smokescreens and sense hidden passageways as well as invisible ink. *'Resistance to the Pieces of Eden: 'Due to possessing Isu DNA, Ezio is immune to the effects of the Pieces of Eden, including such objects as the Apple of Eden or the Papal Staff. Equipment *'Master Assassin Armor: 'A set of armor received after enforcing the Ottoman Assassin Brotherhood. It is nearly unbreakable by conventional means and does not impair the wearer's speed or agility. It also makes their movements completely silent. *'Armor of Ishak Pasha: A set of armor once worn by the Ottoman general and covert Assassin Ishak Pasha. Supposedly, it holds mystical powers due to possessing a cursed marking. It grants extra resistance against projectiles and has a chance to deflect them back at the shooter. Makes the user's movements silent. *'Armor of Altaïr:' A set of armor constructed by the legendary Assassin Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad upon gaining knowledge from the Apple of Eden. Because of this, the armor is completely indestructible to any form of conventional weaponry and is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from a cannonball. Despite its durability, does not impair the wearer's agility or speed. *'Parachutes: '''An invention of Leonardo Da Vinci. It is a fabric that, when deployed, slows down the user's descent by exploiting air resistance. *'Medicine:' Chemicals used to heal one's wounds. Ezio can carry 14 at a time. *'Bombs: Thrown explosives received after joining the Ottoman Assassins. They possess numerous variations and can be constructed in various ways. **'''Bomb Shells ***'Impact Shell: '''Bomb detonates on impact. ***'Fuse Shell: Bomb detonates 3 seconds after being thrown. ***'''Trip Wire: Bomb explodes after detecting movement. ***'Sticky Pouch: '''Bomb sticks onto whatever solid surface it encounters and explodes after 5 seconds. **'Gunpowder''' ***'Indian Gunpowder:' Explosion has a radius of 2 meters. ***'Arabic Gunpowder: '''Explosion has a radius of 3 meters. ***'British Gunpowder: Explosion has a radius of 4 meters. **'''Bomb Types ***'Caltrop Bombs: '''Upon detonation, scatter caltrops around the area, impending enemy movements or even incapacitating them. ***'Datura Bombs: Upon detonation, release a toxic gas that poisons and slowly kills anyone who inhales it. ***'Cherry Bombs: '''Upon detonation, release a loud bang and attract the attention of anyone nearby. ***'Smoke Decoy Bombs: 'Upon detonation, release a thick cloud of smoke, tricking nearby guards into thinking a fire had started. ***'Gold Bombs: 'Upon detonation, scatter glittering pyrite coins, attracting greedy citizens and guards. ***'Splinter Bombs: 'Upon detonation, release deadly shrapnel that kills or at least maims those in its blast radius. ***'Thunder Bombs: 'Upon detonation, release a massive non-lethal explosive force, which cripples and knocks back victims in its blast radius. ***'Blood Bombs: 'Upon detonation, scatters lamb blood, sending civilians into a panic. ***'Smoke Screen Bombs: 'Upon detonation, release a thick cloud of smoke, allowing Ezio to escape from a sticky situation. ***'Stink Bombs: 'Upon detonation, releases a horrid odor that repels nearby victims. *'Metal Cestus: 'A leather glove with metal plating on Ezio's right hand. It enhances his striking speed and increases his climbing capabilities. *'Throwing Knives: 'Hidden on Ezio's belt. They can penetrate armor with a good throw. *'Twin Hidden Blades: 'Two gauntlets (one on each of Ezio's forearms) concealing a mechanism that can reveal a short blade. It is the main weapon of the Assassin Brotherhood and Ezio is one of the few Assassins to have two Hidden Blades instead of a single one. It can be used for both stealth and combat and is strong enough to penetrate armor. The left gauntlet is enhanced with metal, making it useful as a defensive option. **'Poison Blade: 'The Hidden Blades possess small needles inside of them, containing a high enough dose of medicine to kill. Upon injecting it into a victim's bloodstream, they will shortly go berserk before dying. ***'Poison Dart Launcher: 'Allows to fire needles from the Poison Blade as projectiles. **'Hidden Gun: 'A miniature firearm on the bottom of Ezio's right gauntlet. As loud as it is powerful. Ezio can hold 6 shots on his person at a time. Can, somehow, be activated without pulling the actual trigger. **'Hookblade: 'An upgrade to Ezio's right Hidden Blade after it was broken. Consists of an ordinary blade and a hook at the end of it, which allows Ezio to reach previously unreachable ledges. Also lets him ride across ziplines and pull enemies closer. *'Crossbow: 'A ranged weapon that is much quieter than the Hidden Gun, but lacks its stopping power. Ezio can carry 25 bolts on his person at a time. *'Notched Cinquedea: A simple dagger. A light and quick weapon, allowing the user to deliver strikes non-stop. *'Dagger of Brutus: '''The same dagger used by Junius Brutus to assassinate Julius Caesar. It is believed to be cursed and causes enemies to flee. *'Mehmet's Dagger: A blade based on the Arabic Jabiya dagger. Has a chance of poisoning enemies on hit. *'Sword of Altaïr: '''A sword identical to the one Altaïr used during his Assassin career. It is, however, unknown if it's the original weapon or a reforged imitation. *'Kijil: 'A weapon used by the Ottoman Assassin Mentor Yusuf Tazim before he was killed. It is the most powerful weapon in the Ottoman Assassins' arsenal and is strong enough to easily penetrate armor. *'Condotterio War Hammer: 'A heavy, blunt, two-handed melee weapon. Possesses a dagger-like spike on the side opposite to the actual hammer. *'Almogavar Axe: 'An enormous two-handed and two-sided axe. Enemies tend to flee when this weapon is drawn. *'Spadone: 'An Italian two-handed greatsword. Damage-wise, it is the most powerful weapon in Ezio's arsenal. *'Apple of Eden: '''A mystical artifact forged by the First Civilization. It can be used to control the minds of others, to see into the future or to see where a person the wielder is seeking is hidden. Ezio used this weapon to create clones of himself to assist him during his fight against Rodrigo Borgia. If charged up, the weapon will release a blast of energy that sends enemies into mass confusion, causing them to attack their allies. If it is charged up enough, however, they will die instantly. When used in such an offensive way, it drains the user's life force. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Managed to lift the side of Leonardo's wagon, which also contained one of his inventions. *Can knock out men with a single punches. *Can snap necks with ease. *Broke through rope binds. Speed/Reactions *Can easily blitz guardsmen and mercenaries. *Is too fast for multiple opponents at once to even register his movements. Durability/Endurance *Regularly survives high falls. *Can survive gunshots and sword slashes and keep fighting. Skill/Intelligence *The only surviving male member of his family after the execution of his father and brothers, as well as the death of Mario Auditore. *Assassinated Uberto Alberti, the man who betrayed his family. *Alongside uncle Mario and his mercenaries, assaulted San Gimignano and killed Vieri de' Pazzi. *Retrieved all of Altair's Codex pages and solved their puzzle. *Protected Lorenzo de' Medici from an assassination attempt. *Killed Francesco de' Pazzi's guards and assassinated him. *Saved Lorenzo again as his own house was assaulted by de' Pazzi troops. *Assassinated Stefano da Bagnone, Francesco Salviati, Antonio Maffei and Bernando Baroncelli lackeys and co-conspirators of Jacopo de' Pazzi. *Followed Jacopo de' Pazzi to the Templar meeting without being seen, witnessing as his masters kill him for failure *Escaped the Templar meeting after being detected and captured. *Escorted Leonardo da Vinci and his caravan through a Borgia ambush. *Saved Rosa from Venician guards. *Killed the traitors of Venice's Thieves Guild. *Freed the thieves that were captured by corrupt Venician guards. *Assassinated Emilio Barbarigo, the tyrant of Venice. *Used Leonardo da Vinci's flying machine to infiltrate Palazzo Ducale and assassinate Carlo Grimaldi. *Stole the Golden Mask from Dante Moro, gaining entry to Marco Barbarigo's private Carnevale party before assassinating him using his Hidden Gun. *Rescued Bartolomeo D'Alvanio and freed his men as requested. *During the siege of L'Arsenale, assassinated Dante Moro and Silvio Barbarigo as they attempted to flee. *Alongside Mario Auditore, La Volpe, Bartolomeo D'Alvanio and Antonio de Magianis, fought off Rodrigo Borgia and his guards, forcing the Spaniard to flee. *Recovered the Apple of Eden. *With assistance from Caterina Sforza, Niccolò Machiavelli and Caterina's troops, recaptured Caterina's citadel, the *Rocca di Ravaldino, from the Orsi brothers and their mercenaries. *Defended the Rocca di Ravaldino from the Orsi brothers' reinforcements. *Killed Ludovico Orsi and recovered Caterina's two kidnapped children. *Eliminated Checco Orsi and retrieved the stolen Apple of Eden, briefly having it in possession before passing out from a stab wound. *Assassinated Girolamo Savonarola's mind-controlled lieutenants after the tyrant obtained the Apple of Eden. *Assisted in ending Girolamo Savonarola's tyrant rule and recovered the Apple of Even the third time. *Retrieved the Armor of Altaïr. *Recovered all of Altaïr's Codex pages and discovered the location of the Vault. *Following Rodrigo Borgia's rise to power as the Pope, infiltrated the Sistine Chapel. *Fought an Eden-empowered Rodrigo Borgia with his bare hands before choking him to unconsciousness. *Opened the Vault underneath the Vatican, revealing himself to be the Prophet. *Escaped Monteriggioni alongside the citizens as it was being sieged by the Borgia. *Assassinated Il Carnefice, a Templar executioner. *Defeated a large group of Romulus Followers who ambushed him. *Returned the Roman Mercenary, Courtesan and Thief Guilds to their former glory. *Defended Nicolaus Copernicus from Borgia troops. *Infiltrated Castel Sant'Angelo and rescued Caterina Sforza from its cells by carrying her out of the castle completely undetected. *Recruited new members to the Italian Assassin Brotherhood. *Using his Assassin recruits, eliminated Malfatto, a Templar doctor and serial killer. *With the help of his Assassin recruits, eliminated Silvestro Sabbatini and freed his slaves. *Destroyed Leonardo da Vinci's constructions after they were stolen by the Templars. *Rescued Senator Egidio Troche from Borgia troops and used him to discover Cesare's banker. *Assassinated Juan Borgia the Elder, the Banker of Borgia. *Infiltrated a French war camp alongside Bartolomeo before eliminating baron Octavian de Valois' (a French general) special guard and assassinating him. *Saved Pietro Rossi from an assassination attempt. *Became the Mentor of the Italian Assassin Brotherhood. *Infiltrated Castel Sant'Angelo a second time to learn the placement of the hidden Apple of Eden. *Retrieved the Apple of Eden from the Vatican and, using it, destroyed Cesare Borgia's Roman army. *As a form of the last fight for Rome, destroyed the remnants of Cesare's forces, resulting in him being arrested by the armies of the newly-elected Pope after Cesare killed his father, Rodrigo. *Removed the Borgia influence from Rome. *Destroyed the Cult of Romulus and retrieved the Armor of Brutus. *Retrieved Leonardo da Vinci's stolen paintings. *Rescued da Vinci from his captors and discovered the Pythagorean secret. *Became councilor to Pope Julius II. *Rescued his sister from Borgia diehards. *During the Siege of Viana, fought his way through the forces of Louis de Beaumont and Cesare Borgia, before engaging Cesare himself in a fight and killing him. *Fought off a band of pirates alongside Anaan's crew. *Fought off a battalion of Templar troops for a good while, only losing because of an illusion. *Assassinated Leandros, a Templar Captain of the Byzantine Templars. *Alongside an Ottoman Assassin, tracked down and killed The Paladin, a traitor to the Assassin Brotherhood, while rescuing Assassins kidnapped by him. *Alongside a group of Ottoman Assassins, including Yusuf Tazim, disguised himself as an entertainer and entered *prince Suleiman's party, eliminating the Templar killers hidden there, who had the intention of killing the prince. *After briging three Heralds to start an uprising, indirectly caused the citizens of Constantinople to break into the Arsenal, which allowed him to track down a deal between Tarik Barleti, Captain of the Janissaries and Manuel Palaiologos, who were - presumably - responsible for the attack on Suleiman's life. *As requested by Suleiman, assassinated Tarik, only to discover that he was planning on apprehending Manuel and his associate. *Using Yusuf's new Bomb, destroyed the Great Chain and used a flamethrower mounted on one of the Byzantine ships to destroy the Ottoman fleet around Constantinople before boarding a ship set up by Suleiman that allowed him to leave the city. *With help from Sofia Sartor, discovered the books hidden in Constantinople by Niccolò Polo which, in turn, lead him to the four Masyaf Keys that open Altaïr's Library. *Traveled to the underground Byzantine city of Cappadocia. *Defeated and killed Shahkulu, who was tough enough to withstand being stabbed and whose armor was too durable to be harmed by bullets. *Infiltrated Cappadocia's armory and stole an incendiary explosive and used it to destroy the city's gunpowder reserves, driving it into chaos. *After the explosion drove out Manuel Palaiologos, Ezio chased him down and killed him, retrieving the final Masyaf Key. *Following Yusuf Tazim's death, became the new Mentor of the Ottoman Assassins. *Traded Sofia for the Masyaf Keys in a deal with the traitor Ahmet, Suleiman's uncle, before having to rescue Sofia due to a trick. *Chased Ahmet while attached to a horse-drawn wagon (controlled by Sofia) with a rope and flying through the air using a parachute. *Fist-fought Prince Ahmet as the two were falling off of a cliff. *Retrieved the five Masyaf Keys. *Alongside Sofia, traveled to Masyaf and opened Altaïr's Library and discovered the secret within. *Through the power of the Apple of Eden, spoke to Desmond himself. *At the age of 65, alongside Shao Jun, defended his home from Chinese soldiers with just a fire poker. *Trained Shao Jun in combat and how to recreate her Order. *After intercepting a Templar raid on Queen Isabella's boat, touched an unknown artifact and was transported into the world of Soul Calibur V (Non-canon). Weaknesses *Doesn't kill civilians. *The Apple of Eden drains the user's life force when used offensively and its mind-controlling capabilities can be resisted by those of high enough willpower. Ezio is also reluctant to use the Apple. *Limited ammo. Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Explosives Users Category:Sword Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:SoulCalibur Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Small Building Level Category:Ubisoft Category:Supersonic+